


Day 5: Trapped

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Growth, Kabeshiri, Other, Oviposition, Trapped, Wall Sex, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There's a lot of things Katie Holt expected from the demon realm, but this? This definitely wasn't one of them. Not that she's complaining, of course.





	Day 5: Trapped

Katie ate as she walked, ignoring the staleness of the food in favour of scrutinising her surroundings. The swamp had plenty of caves, and she was sure she’d heard something about a large, strange egg in one of them. She was getting a bit bored of being a goblin, and a weird egg might kick start a new transformation into something cooler. A glint caught her eye, and she paused to look into the cave she’d just passed. It was a pouch, much like the hip pouch she used to hold most of the things she picked up while exploring Mareth. Only this one was bigger, with the inside apparently divided up into five carrying compartments, and instead of being mostly empty each one had the neck of a bottle sticking out.

Somebody had probably shed it to go get fucked and forgotten which cave it was in. Pidge grinned, and strode over to kneel and investigate her find, absently adjusting her pants. Oooh, there were things in here that sold for a generous gem in the city. The belt was for someone much bigger than her, so she just picked up the pouch with both hands and headed for the cave mouth. She’d head back to camp, figure out if any of them were worth keeping, then go into the city to pawn the rest. Something caught around her ankle and yanked back hard, sending her pitching forwards with a yelp. She caught herself on all fours, the pouch of bottles clattering to the ground, and then cried out again as a solid, gooey wall came up under her.

It pushed her up a bit before flowing around her waist, and she braced her hands on the firm surface to push. Her hands sank into the mostly-solid goo but didn’t break the surface, and she grinned as she slid forward a fraction of an inch. Awesome, this thing had enough give in it that she’d be able to get out with some determined wiggling. She pushed again, feet leaving the floor, and in scrambling to find some kind of purchase with her knees a horrible realization struck her.

Her pants were tight.

She’d bought the comfy green outfit after becoming short enough that the clothes she arrived in just didn’t work anymore, and then she’d lost another few inches so the whole ensemble was a little loose. Or, it should be loose. Right now she could feel the seams pressing at her thighs, getting tighter with every passing second as her hips and ass expanded. Katie wracked her brain as she redoubled her efforts, dragging herself further through the hole. She hadn’t drank anything lately, or eaten- _fuck_. The donuts, the slice of cake, she was so _stupid_. Of course nothing in this cursed land would actually leave her body alone.

She gave a mighty push, and gasped as her stomach popped free of the wall. It was definitely a bit bigger and softer than before, though not enough for her shirt to be snug. One more push and wiggle, though, had her heart plummeting to the ground as her hips pressed against the wall. It had stretched before, if only a bit. Now it felt firm and unyielding, but still soft enough to not be uncomfortable. Okay, so she couldn’t go forwards. What about back? She could push harder with her legs than her arms, and if nothing else it’d be more comfortable than hanging by her hips.

Her pants pulled tight against her crotch as she bent her knees, and when she curled them further to push against the wall the fabric strained dangerously across her ass. God, just how much was she going to change from not even twenty gems worth of food? She managed to move maybe a quarter inch back through the wall before encountering a problem. Her stomach, which had been flat with some nicely visible muscles just a minute or two ago, was now soft and pudgy. And squishing against the wall, instead of through the hole. Fuck. She sighed, and went limp. Few things lasted more than an hour here, so her best option now was to just wait it out. At least she was too high up for the local imp population to have a go at her before she got free.

The growth of her lower half seemed to stop after a few minutes, and Katie twisted experimentally. Her pants still fit, sorta, but they were so tight every hem bit into soft, overflowing flesh and she could feel the fly button straining. She groaned as she realized the seam of her pants was now pressed against her slit, dragging against it through her panties with every movement. It hadn’t even been ten minutes and she was already Done. Slumping, she let her head and arms hang down towards the ground. Her hand hit the pouch she’d dropped, and an idea struck her. If she could find something in here that made her thinner, she’d be able to at least wriggle her feet back onto the ground.

Rifling through the bag, she pulled out one of each bottle and examined them. She put two unhelpful ones back as soon as she got a good look at their labels, and looked between her remaining options. The milk had a good chance of making her thinner, but it would also likely make her boobs bigger. The bottle with a fox drawn on it was something she’d never seen before, but she’d bet it would make her slimmer and smarter. And then there was the third bottle, familiar dark green glass with a handwritten label that read Goblin Equ. It was probably a homebrew variation of the goblin ale she found on her opponents so often, and that would definitely make her smaller. She pulled out all four bottles of it, and after some struggling managed to jam all of them into the wall near her shoulder so she could slam them back to back without hanging halfway upside down.

First, though, she decided to try the one with a fox on the label. It was sweet and tart, easy to drink quickly, and almost as soon as she set it down the pain hit. The transformation ceased mercifully quickly, and Katie hung there breathing heavily as she took stock of her new form. Her hips were even wider now, and her cute little spade-tipped tail felt awfully soft and fluffy against her thighs. Three of the four vertical seams on her shorts had given out, letting her soft ass and thighs spill out of the new openings like her breasts were spilling out of her bra. A second pair of nipples seemed to have sprung into existence lower on her chest, and an experimental tweak proved them just as sensitive as the pair above, if not moreso.

Great. Perfect. Katie grumbled, and grabbed the bottle of succubus milk. That transformation kicked in maybe a minute and a half after she swallowed the last drop, and while her stomach lost some pudge it wasn’t enough to fit back through the hole. Not that she’d likely be able to, with the way her breasts had swollen up to make her bra entirely useless. Her shirt stretched tight across them, newly enlarged nipples poking at the fabric, and Katie pushed herself as upright as she could manage before grabbing one of the goblin homebrews.

The taste was a bit stronger than normal, but still nice and smooth, and Katie managed to slam all four in quick succession. The head rush as the alcohol hit her bloodstream was familiar, but the sensation between her legs wasn’t. Usually goblin ale just gave her a sense of increased internal elasticity, but the sensation enveloping her crotch right now... she couldn’t identify what was happening. Warmth flooded her lower body, and she bit her lip to muffle a moan.

Normally, she couldn’t give less of a shit about sex. Hell, half the time she didn’t even notice if magic had made her hornier until well after the fact, but right now the thought of being fucked silly sounded really, _really_ good. But she couldn’t get fucked if she was stuck in this goddamn wall! Katie planted her hands on the wall, and pushed with all her might. This thing was flexible enough to flow around her, it had to be flexible enough to let her get out.

Her hands sank into the wall as the opposite side pressed against her slightly disproportionate hips, and she grunted as she gave a final massive shove. Her hips didn’t move, but her hands broke the surface of the goo and were sucked into the warm slime. She yelped as she pitched forwards, then bit back a moan as the movement drew the seam of her pants even tighter against her slit.

Not here. She had to get out, get back to camp, and then she could deal with this. Katie sucked in her gut, and brought up her knees. She didn’t get far before a loud ripping sound reached her ears, and warm air brushed over her fully exposed ass. Her panties were history. She groaned, and made to bring her knees up further before the discrepancy registered with her. The cave air was cool and dry, not warm and humid.

Large hands fastened on her ankles, and Katie tried to squirm forwards but all she managed was to sink her arms into the wall almost halfway to the elbow. The hands pulled her legs apart, and something sticky but not gooey fastened them to the wall so her ass was tilted up. Her slit throbbed, and she shivered as she realized whatever had trapped her here meant to fuck her here. Well, that was fine, she could use a good fuck.

Katie yelped as a thick, slimy finger pressed into her ass without warning, but quickly relaxed as a pleasant, tingling kind of numbness permeated her body. A second finger joined the first, then a third, and when they were drawn away she almost whined in frustration. A second later, though, she did let out a loud moan. The cock that pressed into her was wide, veiny, and leaking more of that tingling fluid. It started off with shallow thrusts, one hand gripping her squishy hip and the other guiding the flared tip past her rim again and again. She tried to move her hips to meet its motions, and it laughed.

The next thrust was hard, deeper than she’d expected, and Katie couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure. The demon behind her started fucking her in earnest then, its massive cock not even entirely sinking into her before it reached her body’s limits. The wall seemed to pulse with its thrusts, tight when it sank into her and loose when it pulled out, and Katie moaned her satisfaction as its pace quickened. Her head hung down, and when it thrust deep again she gasped. Its cock was so big, she could see the bulge of it in her tummy as it rammed deep into her.

A few thrusts later, the demon cried out and slammed itself into her even harder than before, possibly bruising something internally. Its come spurted into her, and then didn’t stop. The numbness intensified, spreading through first her core then her entire body, contested only by the burning heat of her crotch. Katie sagged, her limbs going weak as the pleasant, tingling numbness set in, and she moaned pitifully when it pulled out. She felt heavy, and when she looked down past her tits she realized why. Its come, rather than squirting back out, had settled in her guts, bloating her stomach as if she was pregnant.

She moaned, rolling her hips in search of friction, and the demon chuckled as its hands moved from her hips. It squeezed at her butt, and thighs, and even slipped a few fingers into her ass to finger her loose hole. The stimulation was nice, but not _enough_ , and she whined as it pulled its fingers out. A second later, pressure against her labia shut her up. Something slick and fat and not quite cock shaped was pressing against her opening, pulling the only intact seam of her pants out of grinding range.

“What are you waiting for?” Katie snapped, and the thing plunged in. Warm goo immediately began spewing from the tip, squirting back out around the widening shaft, and Katie moaned loudly as a firm ridge pushed into her. Another ridge followed close behind, the tube dilating and contracting seemingly without rhythm, and she moaned louder as the gooey warmth filled her vagina to the brim. Every undulation, every thrust forward, stretched her wider and pushed more goo out of her entrance. She looked down, and giggled at the sight of her stomach wiggling from the inside.

Her giggles became a moan as a third ridge pressed into her, and then the tube dilated to its widest yet. The ridges pressed against her inner walls, and the tip pressed against something deep inside her until she could’ve sworn it was suctioned on. The tube swelled for a moment, bulging between each of the ridges, and then Katie moaned as the warm goo flooded into her womb. She tried to push herself up as the flow tapered off, to arch her back and relieve some of the pressure, but all she managed to do was sink her arms in up to the elbow. A second later, the tube bulged against her lower lips. The orb stretched her wide as it traveled deeper, pressing the ridges even more firmly into her walls as it passed them, and then it reached the obstruction which the tube ended at.

Dull pain shot through her, radiating from that point, but it was brief. Her stomach, no, her womb, sloshed as the spherical weight settled inside her, adding to the weight of the come in her guts. It felt good. Really good.

A second orb entered her, and before it had even passed into her womb a third was coming in. Eggs, she realized hazily as a fourth entered her body on the heels of the third. She was being filled with eggs. The weight and pressure in her womb built with each one forced into her body, until her shirt was stretched tight not only across her chest but also over her stomach. She moaned with each new addition, head thrown back and eyes shut as bliss rolled through her body. A thick, calloused finger dug against her clit, and Katie screamed as she came. The finger didn’t retreat after that, but became bolder, taking hold of the bundle of nerves and rolling it like a nipple, bringing her to a second climax before the first had even faded.

Time lost its meaning, after that. She must’ve passed out at some point, because when she woke up she was alone at the mouth of the cave and the goo wall was gone. Katie groaned, taking stock of herself as she sat up. She felt weaker than before, softer, and her body had grown in every direction except upwards. She lifted a hand to massage her aching belly, and a chill shot down her spine when her palm met lumpy skin. She looked down, and her stomach lurched. She could see the eggs in her, their spherical forms pressing against her skin from the inside. They were clearly visible, packed so tightly her stomach was distended well past the point of third trimester pregnancy. She couldn’t even see her knees!

She scooted over to the nearest wall, and used it to pull herself to her feet, Fuck, there was no way she could get back to camp like this. Her center of gravity was way out of whack, and if she fell over she wouldn’t be able to get up on her own. Hell, she wouldn’t even be able to crawl away. She turned away from the cave mouth, and leaned against the stone wall as she headed back into the cave. This thing must connect to a deeper system, she could find a small cave out of the way and hide out there until these things passed. They couldn’t take that much longer than the bee eggs she’d incubated that one time.


End file.
